Totalmente desnecessário
by J. Hillstone
Summary: Marlene McKinnon tem dezesseis anos e estuda em Hogwarts. Namora há um ano com Travor Ludgren, que, sem dar nenhuma explicação, termina com a garota. Porém, Lene o vê com uma loirinha da casa do garoto, a Corvinal, e passa a sentirse inferior, feia e bur
1. Prólogo

**Totalmente (des)necessário**

_Por: J.Hillstone_

_**Sobre a fic:**_

**_Sinopse: _**Marlene McKinnon tem dezesseis anos e estuda em Hogwarts. Namora há um ano com Travor Ludgren, que, sem dar nenhuma explicação, termina com a garota. Porém, Lene o vê com uma loirinha da casa do garoto, a Corvinal, e passa a sentir-se inferior, feia e burra. Lily Evans, sua melhor amiga, tenta te ajudar, mas é quase impossível quando um antigo amor volta. Será que Sirius Black consegue re-conquistar o coração da morena? Ou será que ela nunca deixou de lhe amar?

**_A idéia: _**Na verdade, a idéia surgiu enquanto eu tentava dormir. Do nada, já tinha o "geral" da história pronta, e depois foram surgindo os detalhes e mais idéias. Foi assim também com a Song Please Please xD

**_Disclaimer: _**Lene, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Alice e Emmeline são da J.K.Rowling, mas eu não me importaria se ela me desse eles D! Só o Travors e o gato que são MEUS!hauahua

_**Listagem dos Capítulos: **_

0 – Prólogo

1 – A Desgraça

2 – Tentavivas em vão

3 – Hogsmead e Dia das Bruxas

4 – Ozzy

5 – Presentes de Natal

6 – Quadribol

7 – Guerra declarada

8 – Dia dos Namorados

9 – Eu, o chocolate, e eu mesma

10 – Abril, 5

Viu como eu sou boazinha?Até coloco a listagem dos capítulos...Uma pena que sejam tão poucos. Mas, como eu penso à frente (huahauahu), acho que pode haver uma continuação, T/L. Lógico que aqui vai ter T/L, mas como essa história se passa no sexto ano, a Lily e o James ainda não podem ficar juntos.

_**Algumas Explicações:**_

O gato porque ainda não tenho um nome definido pra ele.Já pensei em muitas coisas, mas acho que vou fazer uma enquete...

O James vai aparecer na equipe de Quadribol como _artilheiro_ .Ao contrário de muitas fics que dizem que ele é o apanhador, a Rowling já disse que ele foi artilheiro!

A ordem dos capítulos está sujeita a modificações

E talvez aja uma song no meio da história (postada separadamente, mas que irá fazer parte da história).

_**Prólogo**_

Acordei cedo, pensando que o dia seria perfeito. Doce ilusão!

Os passarinhos cantavam, o sol nascia ao longe, era meu primeiro dia de aula de meu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Só em contos de fadas um dia que começa assim termina bem. E, lamento informar, minha vida não é um conto de fadas, muito pelo contrário.

Mas vamos continuar da parte em que eu ainda não sabia d'A Desgraça. Com D maiúsculo.

Acordei sosinha, sem Lily precisar me sacudir ou me derrubar da cama. Ela estava tomando banho (cantando, diga-se de passagem. Será algum progresso do James?), e, após uma _pequena_ gritaria, ela liberou o banheiro pra mim. E já que eu, Marlene McKinnon sou normal, não demorei muito no banho. Bem, talvez só um pouquinho.

Seguimos conversando, já um pouco atrasadas, até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde encontramos Emmeline, outra amiga minha, mas não tanto quanto Lily: somos amigas desde o primeiro ano, pode crer.

Encontramo-nos com Alice, que por sua vez é a melhor amiga de Emmeline, no caminho para o Salão Principal. Alice estava acompanhada de Frank Longbottom, seu namorado havia mais ou menos um ano. Assim como eu e Travors.

Já ia me esquecendo deste pequeno detalhe. Travors Lundgren é meu namorado. Como já mencionei, estamos namorando há quase um ano. Ele é da Corvinal, e é super inteligente. Não é o que podemos chamar de bonito, como o S...Como o cara do anuncio do Profeta, aquele, da Madame Malkin's. Mas ele é fofinho. Não gordo, fofo. Cute, no inglês. Sacas?

Bem, voltando a descrição do meu dia.

Chegamos ao Salão Principal, conversando sobre Quadribol. Na verdade, Lily não falava muito ativamente, prefere um tal de _handbola_ dos trouxas. Mas ela torce pro Chudley Cannons. Acho que é porque a cor deles (laranja), combina com o cabelo ruivo dela.

Me servi de suco de laranja, assim como as outras meninas. Estava prestes a pegar ovos mexidos com bacon quando Travors aproximou-se.

-Marlene, precisamos conversar.

**N/A: _Oi gente!Esta é minha mais nova fic!Vou postar o primeiro capítulo hoje também...Sou boazinha...E as próximas atualizações serão semanais, ou seja, postarei um capítulo por semana, sempre no sábado, com possíveis exeções...Gostaria de agradecer à July Moon por ter me convencido a postar a fic.E gostaria de pedir que comentassem...Não custa nada apertar naquele botãozinho incrivelmente sexy escrito: Submit Review...Faça uma fanwritter feliz!_**

**_ Beijos,_**

**_ J.Hillstone_**


	2. A Desgraça

**Totalmente (des)necessário**

_Por: J.Hillstone_

_**A Desgraça**_

-Marlene, precisamos conversar – disse Travors num sussurro rouco, _quase _como se estivesse desejando abrir um buraco no chão, entrar nele e nunca mais sair.

-Hum, claro, Travors – respondi, meio que presentindo que algo ruim estava por vir, enquanto íamos até uma sala vazia – Eh, anh...Algum problema, querido?

-Bem, na verdade, quero te dizer uma coisa. Olha, não pense que eu não gosto de você, porque gosto, e muito. Mas desse jeito não dá pra continuar, Marlene. Podemos ser amigos, mas nosso namoro nunca iria dar certo. Adeus. E tudo de bom. – disse ele, olhando pra baixo, não tendo nem a coragem de me encarar.

-Mas... – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, porém, elejá havia saído.

Fiquei alguns instantes paralisada, sem saber realmente o que fazer. Após esse tempo de reflexão, no qual me perguntei inúmeras coisas, e todas permaneceram sem resposta, saí andando, calmamente, até o Salão Principal, e me sentei ao lado de Lily sem dizer palavra.

-Lene? Lene?LENE! – chamou ela ao meu ouvido.

-Anh... falou comigo? – Às veses, fingir-se de surda é melhor.

-Falei. O que aconteceu? – indagou. Impressionante, a Lily não deixa escapar nada.

-Ah...o...o..Travors terminou comigo. – disse simples e pausadamente, como quem explica algo à uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

-Ele fez... O QUE? – berrou Lily, derramando suco de abóbora no seu exemplar do Profeta Diário.

-Quer um conotete?

-Um o quê?Ah... – e a compreensão espalhou-se por seu rosto – Cotonete, você quer dizer. Não, obrigada. Eu _ouvi_ o que você disse, mas não _entendi._

-Ah...Não entendi o que você quer dizer com isso. Mas o fato é que o Travors terminou comigo. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Do nada. Num piscar de olhos...

-Tá bem, Lene. Já entendi. Mas... – interrompeu-se ela, repentinamente olhando para a porta do Salão Principal.

-Que foi? – perguntei, já que um grupo de lufa-lufas passava na minha frente, tapando minha visão. Me deu uma vontade de gritar: "Ôs filhas de _vicradeiro_!", sabe, aquela frase dos trouxas.

-Nada.Só...Anh...Você viu o novo corte de cabelo da Chang?Ficou horrível. – comentou ela.Ha!Tá bom, como se ela ligasse pro corte de cabelo dos outros.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Os Marotos, grupo mais popular de Hogwarts, entrou no Salão. Como Lily tem aversão à eles, exeto Remus, o mais comportado de todos, ela me puxou pelo braço e não sei como me levou pra longe dali sem que _eles _nos vissem.

Não havia necessidade de explicações. Lily não queria encontrar James Potter, que por acaso é meu amigo, e que vive pedindo pra sair com ela. Advinha a resposta? Se você disse não, a resposta está...E...EXATAMENTE CORRETA! Ela mesma já cansou de dizer que prefere sair com a Lula Gigante a sair com o James...Pobrezinho...Ele tá muito apaixonado por ela, e só ela que não vê isso.

Depois de me tirar à força do Salão, me levou para a aula de Feitiços.

O pior de tudo veio depois do almoço.

Eu e Lily andávamos calmamente pelos corredores, em direção à sala de Transfiguração. De repente, Lily tentou me distrair, me virar a todo custo pra outro lado. Mas a Marlenezinha aqui foi mais esperta e não deixou ela fazer isso.E sabe o que eu vi?

Travors estava _beijando _(de um jeito muito caliente, diga-se de passagem) uma loirinha (_oxigenada_, diga-se de passagem) da Corvinal. No início, não acreditei no que eu via. Mas depois percebi que lágrimas de raiva e ódio escorriam pela minha face.

Saí correndo, o mais rápido que pude, sentindo que Lily me seguia. Finalmente, parei em frente a porta da sala da Transfiguração, que ainda não havia sido aberta. Larguei minha mochila no chão e me sentei. Lily, porém, continuou em pé, provavelmente sem saber o que dizer.

Quando as outras pessoas começaram a chegar, enxugei meu rosto com a manga da veste, e me levantei, pegando minha mochila e fingindo que nada havia acontecido.E então a prof.ª Minerva abriu a porta, e eu entrei, sentando-me na primeira carteira.

Ela começou a aula falando de transformação parcial, ou seja, mudar nossa cor de cabelo, pele, sombrancelha, etc.

Meu pensamento vagava. Eu não me sentia bem. Já devia estar quase no fim da aula quando a professora me acordou de meus devaneios:

-Srta. McKinnon? A srta. está bem? – indagou, parecendo preocupada. – Está pálida.

-Eu...Estou bem. – menti.Realmente, não me sentia nada bem. Como pude ser trocada por uma loira oxigenada? Como ele pôde me trocar por ela? Ele não sabia que isso poderia causar danos na minha auto-estima, que nunca foi muito alta?

-Hm, Lene. Eu concordo com a professora. Talvez você devesse ir à Ala Hospitalar, quem sabe Madame Pomfrey não te dá uma poção?Você está realmente pálida.

-Oh, ok.É, acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem. Vou fazer isso, licença, professora Minerva.- eu disse, agradecendo à professora e mandando um olhar significativo à Lily.

Fui à Ala Hospitalar, e Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção supimpa! Melhorei na hora. Não da raiva, do mal-estar. Ela disse que eu estava realmente pálida, e olha que eu sou muito branca.

Passei o resto do dia meio deprê. Afinal, não é todo dia que se é trocada por uma loira oxigênada. O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

À noite, a única coisa que consegui comer foi torta de frango, e só porque a Lily quase me obrigou.

Fui dormir muito tarde, depois de fazer todos os deveres do dia (com a ajuda da Lily, é claro. Quem manda ela ser inteligente?) e tentar jogar xadrez de bruxo com a Emme, já que a Lice tava se agarrando com o Frank, e perdendo feio.

E, quando finalmente, já estava deitada, não consegui dormir. Virava de um lado para o outro, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum. A imagem de Travors e da oxigenada estava fixa em minha mente. Sabe, acho que nunca me senti pior na vida. Ser trocada por _ela?_ Ah, não.Eu não mereço isso. Ou será que mereço?


	3. Tentativas quase em vão

** Totalmente (des)necessário**

_**Tentativas em Vão**_

Lily até que tentou, mas não conseguiu, mudar meu humor. Setembro se passou longa e demoradamente, e os únicos momentos que me traziam um pouco de alegria eram os treinos de Quadribol, nos quais o time da Grifinória estava bem adiantado e treinado (é lógico, advinha quem é a capitã?Euzinha!). Era início de outubro quando Lily me chamou para conversar, quando estávamos sosinhas no Salão Comunal, e já passava da meia-noite.

-Lene...Precisamos conversar...Preciso te perguntar uma coisa, e quero que seja sincera. – Começou, suavemente. Sentou-se perto de mim, e continuou, quase que num sussuro: - Bem...olha...quando você e o Travors namoravam, eu não sentia que você...hm...era... _apaixonada_ por ele.Sabe...você não demonstrava _amar_ ele.

-Ah, Lily...eu também acho que...argh...não sei se era apaixonada por ele.Sabe, ele é legal e tudo mais, mas...não sei se você me entende... – Aquela era a hora de desabafar. Iria contar tudo a ela...Menos _aquilo_.Ela nunca entenderia._Nunca._

-Mas Lene, se você não é apaixonada por ele, então por que está tão triste?

-Lily!Você não entende!Ele me trocou por outra!Me trocou por aquela..._loira oxigenada!_ O que ela tem que eu não tenho, hein?- A essa hora, lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto.Lily me abraçou.

-Calma.Se ele te trocou por _ela_ é porque não tem bom gosto.Ela não é nem metade do que você é, Lene.Eu sei disso porque conheco você, e, se você quer saber, ela só tira notas baixas em Runas Antigas.Não sei como está na Corvinal!

Acho que aquilo serviu de consolo, porque parei de chorar e conseguir dar um sorriso, mesmo que fraco.Dormi pesadamente naquela noite.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte acordei com a Lily me cutucando.Disse que estávamos atrasadas.Pra aula de Poções, com o "Slug".Pois é, ele não é paga-pau de todo mundo como é da Lily, então tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida e tomei um suco de abóbora antes de sair correndo que nem uma desesperada pras masmorras.

Chegamos na sala e havia um caldeirão em cima de cada uma das quatro mesas.Eu, Lily e Lice nos sentamos em uma delas, na qual havia uma poção de coloração rosa.Estranhamente, senti o cheiro de cachorro molhado.E não é que o cheiro era agradável?

Slughorn perguntou de mesa em mesa se os alunos sabiam o que era a poção, e Lily respondeu corretamente todos.Inclusive o que era o caldeirão à nossa mesa.Amortentia.A mais potente das poções do amor.E que cada um sentia um cheiro diferente, um cheiro de uma coisa que o atraía.Cachorro molhado, hein?

A certa altura, um primeiranista chamou o professor, alegando que o apanhador da Sonserina, casa à qualSlug pertencia, foi atingido por um feitiço. Slughorn saiu correndo e pediu que não fizessem gracinhas, mas foi em vão.Os Marotos estavam lá.

James foi até nossa mesa, abaixou-se e cheirou nosso caldeirão.

-Lírios, definitivamente! – Exclamou, olhando furtivamente para Lily, que corou.

Depois, veio Sirius Black, que exclamou, meio confuso:

-Frutas cítricas!?

Nisso, Slughorn voltou (graças a Merlin!!!), fazendo Os Marotos se sentarem e assobiarem, fingindo que nem era com eles.A exeção de Remus Lupin, que apenas riu.Peter Pettigrew, o outro dos quatro Marotos, não estava na aula de poções, pois não havia conseguido N.O.M.'s suficientes.

* * *

As aulas seguintes do dia também foram muito interessantes.Estudo dos Trouxas, Aritmancia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração.

Mas nada pode ser comparado ao anúncio drástico feito por Dumbledore: passeio a Hogsmead no próximo sábado _e _Festa de Dia das Bruxas.Observação: para a festa era necessário estar de roupa de gala e de máscara.Isso sem contar que eu não teria com quem ir a Hogsmead.

-Pense bem, Lene.Podemos ir juntas a Hogsmead, para comprar nossas fantasias.Aliás, pra isso que foi marcado o passeio.Vamos, vai ser legal! – Ela tentou, em vão, me animar.

-Já disse: eu não vou para a festa!Nem para Hogsmead!- Exclamei, irritada.Será que ninguém compreende meu estado emocional?

Aliás, não só eu, mas minha auto-estima.E nós duas merecemos respeito neste momento tão difícil.

-Ah, mas você vai!E nem tente dizer não.Você sabe que não adianta comigo.Você vai e ponto final!Está decidido.Quero te ver pronta, linda e maravilhosa no sábado às oito e meia da manhã, em ponto. – Cara, quando a Lily resolve uma coisa, tá resolvido.E pronto.Talvez seja por isso que o James nunca consguiu sair com ela.

* * *

A semana se passou muito lentamente.Lily, que até então tinha se esforçado pra não bater no James, acabou perdendo o controle quando ele lhe convidou pela décima sexta vez pra sair, só naquele dia, e lhe deu um belo tapa na cara.Ficou até vermelho.

* * *

Já era quinta-feira quando descobri que uma tragédia tinha acontecido: meu shampoo de frutas citrícas tinha acabado!E eu, com todos esses problemas emocionais, acabei não notando.Iria a Hogsmead e compraria, naquela loja de cosméticos.Aproveitaria e compraria um corretivo, pois estava cheia de olheiras, conseqüencia de tantas noites mal dormidas.

E, para piorar meu estado de ânimo, o Black descobriu do fim do meu namoro com o Travors.E se você quer saber, não me deixou um segundo em paz por causa disso.

Se fosse só isso...Mas não.Black, mesmo que inconscientemente, me fez lembrar de meu passado criminoso.Por que foi um crime amar Sirius Black, quando eu nunca poderia lhe ter.Foi um grande amor secreto, que nem ao menos contei a Lily.E não foi eu sei se nunca falei pra ninguém?Por que Sirius foi(e ainda é) um galinha.Ficou com muitas garotas de Hogwarts; e mais de uma semana não duravam os namoros: as dispensava, como se fossem brinquedos.E eu não queria ser a próxima.Não queria ser mais uma em sua enorme lista.Queria ser A garota, A namorada.Não qualquer uma.E foi por causa dessa ingenuidade que eu sofri, e muito.Mais do que agora.Muito mais.Porque ele apenas me via como uma garotinha de treze anos, sua coleguinha.

Mas (acho) que já superei isso.Talvez eu não tenha amado o Travors, mas também não continuei a amar o Sirius.Ou continuei?Não, não pense bobagens, Marlene!Agora você apenas o vê como um colega, e nada mais, eu pensava.

É pensando bem, Lily tem razão em querer que eu vá a Hogsmead.E a festa.Talvez seja bom pra relaxar um pouco a mente.E tomar um pouco de cerveja amantegada pode me fazer bem.

E não é que foi bom?Aquela foi uma das raras vezes em que minha intuição positiva funcionou.

* * *

**_N/A:_ Olá!!!Como prometido, a atualização veio no sábado.**

**Gostaria de agradecer à _Monique _e à _Kmillosk._Obrigada por terem comentado!Aqui vão as respostas:**

**_Monique - Não é só você quem adora: eu também!E o Sirius em breve estará chegando, mas só lá pros capítulos 6 ou 7 aparece com mais freqüencia, mas pode deixar que vai ter muiiiito romance nesse história.Não vou demorar pra atualizar, pode deixar!E deixe sempre reviews, pois elas me inspiram muito!E sim, vc foi a primeira!!!Beijocass_**

**_Kmillosk - Que bom que está gostando da fic!E pode deixar que vai ter muitoo S/M na história...E a Lene vai pensar mais constantemente nele agora, pode crer...Beijoss!!_**

**Bem, é isso aí!Deixem muitas reviews, pq são elas que me inspiram!No próximo sábado tem atualização!!**

**Beijoss**

**PS: Jah q propaganda é a alma do negócio, leiam a fic de July Moon, é ótima!E dêem uma passadinha nas minhas outras fics D!**


	4. Hogsmead e Dia das Bruxas

_**Hogsmead e a Festa**_

Quando sábado finalmente chegou, eu já estava bem mais feliz.Não posso dizer que estava transbordando de alegria, mas a perspectiva de sair um pouco da escola me animou.

Acordei às oito horas, e Lily já havia saído e deixado sua cama arrumada.Troquei-me, vestindo uma calça jeans justa e uma bata verde clara colada.Prendi meus cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo displicente e coloquei um bolero também verde.Não era meu melhor visual, mas foi o melhor que consegui.

Lily estava sentada na Sala Comunal, conversando com Alice e Frank, que pouco depois de eu ter chegado, saíram, alegando precisar ir logo.Lily comentou:

-Está bonita.Bem, vamos tomar café-da-manhã para irmos pra Hogsmead? – indagou, no que concordie, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Comemos algo rapidamente, e nos dirigimos à entrada do castelo, onde Filch, o zelador, e sua gata, Madame Nor-r-r-a, aguardavam os alunos.Filzh segurava uma prancheta, e vi que procurou indícios de bomba de bosta em todos os alunos.Até em mim e na Lily!Vê se pode!Mas como ele pôde pensar um absurdo desses?

-Vamos, Lene.Ande mais rápido, as carruagens estão acabando.Dividimos uma com Emmeline e uma lufa-lufana do quarto ano.E, quando finalmente chegamos em Hogsmead, nos separamos de Emme, que alegou ter um encontro...Isso está me cheirando a Remus...

Primeiro fomos a Dedosdemel, comprar alguns chocolates.Afinal, nós duas somos chocolátras.Depois, direto para a loja de roupas, que estava vazia.Não sei como, já que as meninas da escola estavam loucas por um vestido.Talvez viessem mais tarde.

-Bom dia, queridas!Em que posso lhes ajudar? – Perguntou uma simpática senhora que estava atrás do balcão. – A procura de roupas para um baile?

-Bom dia.Bem, na verdade, sim.E também queremos máscaras, aqui tem? – Lily indagou, incerta.

-Ah claro.Temos.E acho que tenho os vestidos perfeitos para as senhoritas.Só um momentinho.

Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos.Mas logo a atendente estava de volta, com duas grandes caixas que depositou em cima do balcão.

Apontou uma pra Lily, que a abriu.O vestido era realmente lindo.Era verde, assim como os olhos de Lily.Tinha alguns detalhes em dourado, brilhantes, pela barra.Era sem manga mas possuía uma luva que ia até o cotovelo.Lily experimentou-o, junto com uma máscara, também verde.Ficou perfeito, assim como à senhora havia dito.

Abri a caixa que a moça me mostrou.Indiscritível.É tudo que posso dizer.Num tom de azul claro, quase branco, havia brilhos por todos os lados.A luva era como a de Lily, só que toda brilhante também.Experimentei-o.E foi uma das melhores ocasiões da minha vida.Por alguns minutos, me esqueci de Travors, da _oxigenada_ e do resto do mundo.A única coisa que me importava era o vestido.

Nenhum dos dois foi barato, mas saímos da loja com a consciência leve.Estávamos satisfeitas por termos feito tão boas compras e tinhamos certeza de que não haveria espaço pra mais nenhuma garota no Baile enquanto estivéssemos usando os vestidos.

Fomos até o Três Vassouras, onde minhas suspeitas foram comprovadas.Encontramos Emme e Remus sentados juntos, se beijando suavemente.Mais ao fundo, os outros três Marotos observavam a cena, rindo.

Infelizmente, a única mesa que nos restou foi perto da dos garotos.Passaram quase meio hora nos irritando, mas enfim fomos embora, depois de duas ou três cervejas amanteigadas.

Quando saíamos, eu e Lily, do Três Vassouras, pensei que fossemos para o castelo.Mas Lily disse que tinha de ir em outra loja.Fiquei curiosa, mas mesmo assim ela não quis me contar.Até que, por fim, entramos numa loja de animais.

-Que diabos...! – Comecei, mas fui interrompida pela vendedora.

-A srta. deve ser Lily Evans, certo? – Perguntou, destraída.

-Sim, sim, sou eu._Ele_ já está aí?E as _outras_ coisas? – Respondeu Lily.

-Está.Já volto, vou buscar!-Exclamou a vendedora, saindo por alguns minutos.Quando voltou, trazia uma cesta, do tamanho de um tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo. – Prontinho!Obrigada por ter comprado no _Pet & Pet,_ agradecemos a preferência.

Saimos da loja e nos sentamos num banquinho de pedra.Lily me entregou a cesta, mas fiquei com medo de abrir.Ela acenou com a cabeça, confirmando que era o certo a fazer.E quando abri, minha surpresa não poderia ter sido maior.

Um gatinho, filhote, pelo visto, preto e gorduchinho dormia.Lily apenas riu da minha cara, que devia ser um misto de surpresa, encato e incredulidade.Ela murmurou algo como "É pra você.Espero que goste.", mas não prestei atenção.Ele era lindo!

-Ah, Lily!Nem sei como agradecer!Ele é tão...lindo!Obrigada, amiga! – exclamei, quando recobrei a fala, altura em que já estávamos a meio caminho de Hogwarts.

-Não é por nada.Encomendei ele assim que soube do passeio à Hogsmead, e pedi o mais pretinho e fofinho que tivesse, afinal, você tem uma queda por _Preto._Já escolheu o nome dele?

-Já- eu disse, com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.Só não consegui entender por que Lily deu tanta ênfase a palavra preto.Será que ela sabe?

Não sei como, mas no dia da Festa, Lily conseguiu colocar mais três banheiras no banheiro de nosso dormitório.Assim, eu, ela,Lice e Emme poderíamos tomar banho ao mesmo tempo, para ninguém se atrasar.

Depois,Emme, que é uma maquiadora exímia, dos maquiou.Ficamos um pratinho com leite para o GATO e depois Alice arrumou nossos nos arrumar em apenas três horas.

Faltavam dez minutos para começar a Festa quando descemos as escadas do Dormitório Feminino e encontramos um Frank e um Remus totalmente boqueabertos.E como eu e Lily não tínhamos par, porque não era obrigatório, e sim opcional, fomos à frente, pra não dar uma de candelabro.

O Salão Principal estava realmente bonito.A decoração era toda feita em tons de preto e laranja.Mesinhas, na qual cabiam aproximadamente seis pessoas, estavam espalhadas por todo Salão, com exceção de um espaço reservado à pista de dança.

Nos sentamos em uma das mesas perto da entrada.Assim poderíamos ver todo mundo.

Aos poucos, o Salão foi se enchendo.Pensei que James, Black e Pettigrew fossem se sentar com a gente, mas depois de quase uma hora, eles não haviam aparecido, e presumi que estivessem com outras de suas namoradas.

Quando o relógio bateu nove horas (a festa havia começado às oito), um belo rapaz, de cabelos morenos e olhos cinzas (pelo que pude ver por detrás de sua máscara), veio andando em nossa direção.

-A srta. aceita minha companhia numa dança? – perguntou gentilmente, estendendo o braço pra mim.

Por um instante, fiquei sem fala, mas ao ver o olhar "vai-lá-se-não-eu-te-mato!" da Lily me fez aceitar o braço do Rapaz-Desconhecido.Fomos até a pista de dança, onde tocava uma música animada.Não dançamos só aquela, mas sim várias, e em certo momento fiquei exausta.

Foi então que começou a tocar uma música lenta.Olhei por alguns instantes nos olhos do Rapaz-Desconhecido, e encarei-o fixamente.Ele acenou com a cabeça para a pista de dança, já que estávamos prestes a sair.Entendi como um pedido para dançar aquela música lenta.E, não sei por que, aceitei.Foi como se alguém tivesse tomado conta de mim.

E não me arrependi.Foi a melhor dança da minha vida.Ele me conduzia suavemente, segurando em minha cintura.Eu passei os dois braços em volta de seu pescoço e aconcheguei minha cabeça em seu peito musculoso e bem definido, talvez resultado do Quadribol.

Pode até ter sido impressão minha, mas senti aquele cheiro inconfundível de cachorro molhado.Só que dessa vez, misturado com uma colônia masculina.Posso parecer meio louca, mas naquele momento não queria largar o pescoço de um rapaz que eu sequer conhecia.

Senti como se ele murmurasse algo, quase inaudivelmente em meus ouvidos, mas não consgui destinguir o que era.Só sei que sua voz me causou arrepios.

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, a música cessou.Meu peito arfava, apesar de a dança ter sido lenta.Ele me conduziu de volta à mesa e disse que iria buscar bebidas.

-Mar-le-ne!O que foi aquilo?Quem é _ele_? – perguntou uma Lily esbaforida, assim que sentei-me ao seu lado.

-Não sei quem ele é.

-Como assim, não sabe?

-Eu simplesmente não sei.Ele não disse.

-E você não perguntou?

-Nem pensei nessa possibilidade...Estava ocupada pensando em _outras_ coisas.

Mas antes que Lily pudesse responder, o Rapaz-Desconhecido voltou com duas bebidas.Salva pelo gongo!

-Hm..A srta. gostaria de dar um passeio...er...lá fora?A decoração do Saguão de Entrada está realmente bonita. – indagou ele, e eu fui, sem dizer palavra.

O Saguão de Entrada estava irreconhecível.Alguns bancos de pedra estavam aqui e ali, velas dentro de abóboras sobre o chão, as pilastras que sustentavam o enorme Saguão estavam adornadas de flores, que se enroscavam a sua volta.Mas o mais bonito era lua.Lua nascente.Brilhava como nunca havia brilhado antes.

Nos sentamos e ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, comtemplando a lua ou perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos.

-Quem é você?- perguntou o Rapaz-Desconhecido – Nunca tinha te visto antes por aqui.

-Talvez tenha visto, mas não olhado.Quero dizer, talvez você já tenha me visto, mas não reparado.E você, quem é?

-Idem.Talvez você tenha me visto e não reparado.É de que casa?

-Grifinória.E você?

-Grifinória...

-Então já devemos ter nos visto...Apenas não reparado...

-Mas isto é quase improvável.Eu notaria facilmente alguém de tamanha beleza.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio.Até que aconteceu a melhor coisa da noite.Ele se aproximou de mim, vagarosamente.Fiquei sem ação.Fechei meus olhos quando nossos lábios estavam já muito perto.Nos beijamos.E não foi um beijo _caliente_ como o de Travors.Foi um beijo doce, suave.O melhor beijo da minha vida.Não sei quanto tempo nos beijamos, a única coisa que sei é que nosso beijo poderia ter durado uma eternidade.

* * *

**N/A:Oii gente!!Tudo bom?Muito³³³³ obrigada pelos comentários!As respostas:**

**_Tahh Black: Oii!!!Pode deixar que vou colocar mais T/L na fic, viuu?xD...Continue comentando, pq seus comentários me inspiram!!Beijos!_**

**_Monique: huahauahua...Pois é, sou bem boazinha faz cara de anjinha...Concordo!!!Se não fosse pela Lily, coitada da Marlene...Bom, aí está a festa...Espero que goste!Lógico que o James não podia deixar de fazer uma gracinha, afinal ele é O James, e James é um Maroto.Que bom que tá gostando!!Bjos!_**

**Bem, já sabem: atualização no próximo sábado.Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**Beijinhos,**

**J.Hillstone**

**PS.Gente, em breve mais uma fic J/L(ou T/L) aqui na Floreios!A história não é muito comum...Não é UA, mas eu ignorei a parte da penseira de ODF...**


	5. Ozzy

Ozzy

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte com o sol batendo da minha cara.Só que, como, obviamente, estava de ressaca, a única coisa que consegui pronunciar foi:

-Apaga a luz, mamãe!Tá cedo.Deixa eu dormir...

E a única coisa que a "mamãe Lily" fez foi rir.Ela riu.

-Lene!Já são dez e meia da manhã!Você foi dormir tarde?Aliás, que horas você chegou, hein?Quando eu vim você ainda estava no seu _passeio_ com o cara misterioso, e eu já dormia quando você chegou!

Quando Lily mencionou o Rapaz-Desconhecido, um turbilhão de lembranças veio à minha mente.As danças.O beijo.Tudo.

-Ah...meu...Merlin!Aquilo tudo não foi um sonho, foi Lily?

-Não.Mas...

-Eu vou te contar tudo, pode deixar.Mas primeiro eu preciso tomar um banho.E quem sabe um chá? – Disse, recobrando minhas forças e indo pro banheiro.

-Ok!!Daqui a quinze minutos no Salão Comunal nos vemos.Vou pegar um chá pra você!!- Gritou Lily, enquanto eu fechava a porta.

Aquele banho, com toda certeza, foi restaurador.Peguei o Ozzy, que estava deitado em minha cama, e desci as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal.Lily já estava lá, com meu chá.

-Ah, obrigada, Lily.Estou bem melhor. – disse, sentando-me numa poltrana em frente à de Lily e acariciando Ozzy, que estava em meu colo.

-Mas agora você vai me contar todos os detalhes, ham?E nem faz essa cara, porque eu sei que houveram _muitos_ detalhes.E é bom a srta. contar agora.

-Hm...quando ele me chamou pra dançar, eu fui, mesmo meio apreensiva.Mas também, aquela sua cara bota medo em todo mundo!E aí...quando chegou a hora da música lenta eu...

-_Hã-Hã!_

-Lily, quer parar de me interromper?Bem, como eu tava dizendo, eu não sabia se devia dançar com ele...

-_Hã-Hã!_

-Lily!Então ele me conduziu...

-LENE!Se você virar pra trás, vai ter uma surpresinha... – disse Lily, num tom de riso.

Quando me virei, percebi que Ozzy não estava mais em meu colo.Mas maior ainda foi minha surpresa quando vi aonde ele estava.

-Bom dia, McKinnon.Bom dia, Evans. –falou Sirius Black calmamente – De quem é esse gato?

-Meu Black.Agora se você não se importa, eu quero falar com a Lily._A sós_.

-Qual o nome dele?Do gato?- perguntou ele, fingindo-se de surdo.

-É Ozzy.E agora, por favor, nos dê licença, sim.É um assunto _particular._

-Já até sei do que estãp falando – eu gelei quando ele disse aquilo, mas me aliviei ao ouvir o resto:- Com certeza estão fofocando.É típico das garotas.

-E se estivermos, Black?O que _você _tem a ver com isso?Creio que nada. – respondi friamente, no que ele apenas riu.

-Para que o nervosismo, McKinnon?É a TPM?Ou você tá ficando esquentadinha que nem a Evans?E apenas quero saber por curiosidade.Afinal, quem sabe uma de vocês não arranjou um _príncipe encantado_ ontem no Baile.Só uma idéia que passou pela minha cabeça, nada de mais.E agora, com licença garotas, mas tenho assuntos Marotos para tratar no momento.Tchau, Evans.Tchau, Marlene.

Lily me olhou, perplexa e confusa.

S-será que ele sabe alguma coisa?- perguntou, mais pra lareira do que pra mim.

-Impossível.Não tem como ele saber.Absolutamente.O Rapaz-Desconhecido não saíria contando, e aliás, ele nem sabe quem eu sou.

-Bem...na verdade, existe uma possibilidade, sim.

-Qual?

-Talvez _ele_ seja o Rapaz-Desconhecido.

Meu queixo simplesmente caiu.Era muito mais fácil o Rapaz-Desconhecido tivesse descobrido meu nome e contado pra todos, do que _Sirius Black_ ser o R-D!

-Viajou legal!Na maionese, Lily.E cuidado porque maionese demais dá dor de barriga – ela me fuzilou com os olhos. –Isso é t-o-t-a-l-m-e-n-t-e i-m-p-o-s-s-i-v-el!

-Não, não é, Lene.

-Lógico que é.

-Bom, mas se não é ele, então o R-D descobriu quem você é e contou pro Sirius.E já sei como você pode descobrir o que _realmente_ tá acontecendo.

-Ah, é?E como?Perguntando de garoto em garoto se ele é o R-D?

-Não, Lene.Pergunte ao _Black_ por que ele falou em príncipe encantado.É simples.

Como ela pôde pensar que eu iria perguntar ao Black?Que eu iria dar o braço a torcer?Ah, mas _nem _morta.

Não tocamos mais no assunto o resto do dia, a não ser quando eu contei detalhadamente a ela sobre o R-D.E só.

Mas no fim de novembro, Lily recebeu uma carta, de seus pais, que me animou bastante, já que em novembro fiquei chateada por não reencontrar o Rapaz-Desconhecido.

A carta dizia mais ou menos o seguinte:

Lily,

Estamos com saudades.

Por que você não vem passar o Natal com a gente?Traga a Marlene também, vai ser muito bom revê-la.Petúnia não vai estar em casa, vai passar o Natal com Válter, seu namorado.

Esperamos vocês na Estação King Cross no dia vinte de dezembro.

Abraços,

Senhor E Sra. Evans

Lily não iria aceitar o convite se Petúnia, sua irmã mais velha, fosse estar presente.Escrevemos uma carta ao Sr. e a Sra. Evans agradecendo o convite e aceitando-o:

Pai e Mãe,

Também estou com saudades.

E sim, nós duas iremos passar o Natal com vocês.Até o dia vinte.

Com amor,

Lily

Sr. e Sra. Evans,

Muito obrigada pelo convite!Agradeco de todo o coração.Nos vemos dia vinte.

Carinhosamente,

Marlene.

O início de dezembro foi muito atarefado.Os professores estavam exigindo muito, e quase não tínhamos tempo livre.Mas sempre que podia me dedicava a Ozzy, que já estva grande.

Não sei o que aconteceu, mas Ozzy cismou com o Black.E o Black cismou comigo, pois não parava de me importunar.O único jeito era passar meu tempo livre no Dormitório.

Ainda sim, dezembro foi um mês um tanto quanto divertido.O professor Slughorn deu uma festa do Clube do Slug, e Lily me levou, já que não fui convidada e ela podia levar alguém.Devo confessar que foi interessante, pois o professor tem ótimos contatos no mundo bruxo, e conheci bastante gente interessante.

Mas o melhor de tudo aconteceu no dia cinco de dezembro: Travors e a loira _oxigenada_ (que mais tarde descobri que se chama Catharine) terminaram.E não só isso.Brigaram feio na frente da escola inteira.Porque, pelo visto, ela havia traído ele.Ha-há!Quem manda me trocar por ela?!

Na véspera da viagem, eu e Lily perdemos o jantar para arrumarmos as malas, e mesmo assim, quando acordamos (bem cedo, diga-se de passagem) no dia da viagem, ainda tivemos de arrumar algumas coisas que faltavam.

Tomamos café apressadamente, pegamos nossos malões e fomos para as carruagens.Novamente, Lice e Emme nos acompanharam.Enfim, entramos do trem e escolhemos uma das últimas cabines.

* * *

**N/A:Capítulo minúsculo, eu sei.Mas pelo menos eu atualizei mais cedo, hein?Bad news: talvez eu não possa atualizar no próximo sábado.Ainda nem acabei o próximo capítulo, dá pra acreditar?Estou passando por uma crise existencial, e a escola exige cada vez mais de mim.Mas eu prometo que vou tentar postar.Bem, respondendo a review da Monique:**

**_Monique - _O.O!Adorou?Como sempre?Nussa, thanks!Na verdade, ela tem sim, um infarto, principalmente se perguntando se o tal garoto era um moreno chamado S...Bah, falei demais.Calma, Monique, isso também não acontece comigo.Acho que só nas fics, mesmo.Pois o mundo está fadado à extinção se tratando d homens como aquele...Só em sonhos, mesmo...Ah, eu gostei do seu vocabulário!!Huhauahua!E sim, elas tem MUITA sorte.E pçoe MUITA nisso.E diga-se de passagem, a que fica com o Sirius é muito³³³ mais sortuda (já deu pra perceber q eu não amo ele nem um pouquinho)."soh tenhu pena da q sobrar e ficar kum o petter" Isso se alguma realmente ficou com o Peter...Pois é!Concordo com você!Quem realmente se importa (sou meio suspeita pq sou leitora assídua d fics, como a Tahh bem sabe)?E sobre o totalmente desnecessário...essa vai ser uma frtase da Marlene, se referindo à garotos...Jah entendeu neh?Eu e minha boca grande!**

**Muitos beijos a tds!E, por favor, reviews!Afinal, não custa nda, nem pra dizer o quão repugnante essa fic eh!!**

**J.Hillstone**


	6. Presentes de Natal

**Totalmente (des)necessário**

_Por: J.Hillstone_

Presentes de Natal

-E então, o que vão fazer nesse Natal? –Perguntou Lily, animada, enquanto jogava xadrez de bruxo com a Lice, e ganhava.

-Eu vou para a França, ficar com meus avós. – disse Alice, co a testa franzida, se concentrando no jogo.

-E eu vou para a Itália, minha família quase toda é de lá.E vocês?- perguntou Emmeline.

-Nós duas vamos lá pra casa, - explicou Lily – meus pais convidaram a Lene também.

E o resto da viagem se passou assim, lenta e monotonamente, ao menos para mim, já que as meninas ficaram o tempo todo conversando.Quase não falei.Estava ocupada pensando em outras coisas.Em uma pessoa, especificamente.

Já era de noitinha quando o trem chegou na Estação de King Cross.O Senhor e a Sra. Evans já nos esperavam, com enormes sorrisos estampados nos rostos.

-Lily! Marlene! Vocês estão bem? Como foi a viagem? – pergunturam, nos abraçando fortemente. Sabe, os dois são muito legais comigo.E com a Lily também, pelo que ela diz.

-Entramos no carro dos pais de Lily, um dos mais chiques da época. Claro, eles eram advogados, e muito respeitados em Londres. O caminho até a casa de Lily foi rápido, pois o trânsito era pequeno e a casa deles era há apenas uns quarteirões.

Estacionamos o carro na garagem e descemos. Quando fiz menção de pegar meu malão, mas o senhor Neil Evans disse que cuidaria disso. Lily, que apesar de passar a maior parte do ano em Hogwarts, ainda tinha a chave, sabe-se lá o por quê, abriu a porta e entrou, e eu a segui.

A casa dos Evans era enorme. E põe enorme nisso. Acho que devo ter feito uma cara extremamente boba, mesmo já conhecendo a casa, porque Lily passou a mão na frente do meu rosto, estalando os dedos, e me puxando escada acima. Iríamos ficar no mesmo quarto, apesar de haver quartos suficientes para nós duas e ainda sobravam, muitos. Mas como somos _bests friends ever_, não poderíamos ficar separadas, até porque queríamos fazer farra. Pois é, aquele foi uma época memorável: Lily querendo fazer farra. Acho que foi influenciada por certo moreno, coitada...

Nosso quarto era grande. Na verdade, _muito _grande. As paredes possuíam uma cor rosada. A decoração era simplesmente linda. Os armários eram mais antigos, porém bonitos. A porta ficava a direita, abaixo. Um pouco acima, ainda colado à parede, uma estante repleta de livros e uma mesa de estudos. Na parede ao lado, uma janela e uma sacada. Na parede oposta à porta, duas camas, uma pra Lily e outra para mim. E na outra parede, pois o quarto era quadrado, dois armários._Fiu-fiu!_

Coloquei meu malão em cima de um enorme báu ao pé de minha cama. Deitei-me na minha cama, exausta. Lily fez o mesmo. E desatou a rir. Ficou vermelha de tanto rir. E eu comecei a rir junto. Às vezes dá a louca na Lil, e ela começa a rir, descontroladamente, sem nenhum motivo, do nada, e eu a acompanho. Sabe, a Lily é a única que consegue me fazer rir descontraladamente, mesmo nos meus momentos _confusion_, que é como apelidamos esses momentos, tipo, hm, agora.

Porque, afinal, o que eu fiz pra ele?Hein?Me diga?Nada!Mas ele continua a me perseguir.Quero dizer, ok, não é totalmente culpa dele eu estar apaixonada por ele.Na verdade, é sim.Quem manda ele ser tão...tão...Sirius?E que depois desse tempo ainda não consegui esquecer ele?Afinal, o lance com o Travors foi apenas por eu me sentir inferior àquela loira oxigenada.

E então a Lily disse que ia tomar um banho, e perguntou se eu me importava.Eu disse que não, que ia ficar bem, sozinha, largada, no escuro e na solidão desse mundo em decadência.

-Marlene, você é quase tão dramática quanto o Black.-Foi a única coisa que aquela mente brilhante me respondeu.

-E o que ele tem que eu não tenho, pra ele ser tão dramático? –Respondi, desafiadora.

-A cara de cachorro abandonado.-Ha!Não é que a _mente_ _brilhante_ é brilhante mesmo? –Ok, já que você vai ficar muito bem sozinha e largada nesse mundo em decadência, eu vou tomar meu banho, e depois você pode tomar o seu.

Cara, eu nunca vi ninguém enrolar mais do que a Lily pra tomar dos pais dela, a conta deve ser muito alta nas férias, quando a Lily volta pra casa.Ela demora pra caramba.Sabe, às vezes eu fico me perguntando se o James também demora, porque, hm, eu acho que ele e a Lily vão ter que ter bastante dinheiro quando eles casarem...

E como eu posso ter certeza de que eles vão se casar?Porque eles se amam (mesmo sem perceber isso).Porque eles são tão _cutes forever_ juntos.Porque faz parte do destino, eles se merecem.Porque uma voz do além me diz que eles vão ficar juntos.Porque essa mesma voz me diz que eles são almas gêmeas, tipo carne e unha, as duas metades da laranja e etc.E também porque eles vão ficar juntos, oras.Isso é óbvio.

É, Marlene, esse negócio de levar um pé na bunda, pra ser trocada por uma loira oxigenada, e depois descobrir que está apaixonada (ou nunca deixou de ser) pelo garoto mais galinha da escola está te deixando muito sentimental.

Não que eu nunca tenha sido.Tenho a aparecência de alguém inatingível (só perco pra muralha humana-ambulante da Lily), mas, na verdade, sou que nem uma torneira.Quando aberta (ou seja, quanto tenho motivos), eu despejo água.E, muitas vezes, sem motivo aparente.Na TPM, então!Sai de baixo!

Bom, depois de esperar no mínimo meia hora pela Lily (quando ela vai ser ecologicamente correta, hein?Quantos mil litros ela deve ter gasto?), eu finalmente pude tomar meu tão desejado banho.

Água quente, pra contrastar com o frio.Toalha vermelha (Grifnória na veia!) e felpuada.Moletom.E jantar.E que jantar (spaguetti, diga-se de passagem).A sra. Evans cozinha muito, muito, muito, muito bem.

E depois, eu e Lily fomos pro quarto, onde conversamos e depois, apagamos.Se bem que antes mesmo de nos deitarmos, eu já tava pra lá de Bagdá.

Não que dormir fosse me ajudar.Dormir pra mim era apenas um modo do tempo passar mais rápido.Porque minhas noites eram conturbadas.Cheias de sonhos, muitas vezes dos quais nem me lembrava.

Finalmente (pois os dias passaram-se muito vagarosamente), o Natal chegou.Não que eu estivesse ansiosa nem nada assim.Eu nem gosto _taaaaanto_ assim de ganhar presentes.Mas a minha querida amiga do meu coração, Lily Anne Evans fez o favor de me acordar.

-Mas Lene, venha ver seus presentes.

-Ok, ok, senhorita-acordadora-de-garotas-com-sono, já vou.-E eu me levantei, e vi um bolinho particularmente grande de presentes a minha espera.Afinal, todos me amam.

O primeiro era um livro, da Lily, óbvio: Quadribol através dos séculos.Eu estava mesmo querendo ele, já que é praticamente impossível pegar na Biblioteca de Hogwarts.Remus me deu uma coleção de tinteiros das mais diferentes cores.James me deu uma nova luva pro Quadribol.Alice mandou um _souvenir_ da França, e Emmeline um da Itália.Sirius mandou um cartãozinho que movia.Oh, que coisa mais meiga!Assim eu até fico comovida.Meus pais me mandaram algumas tortas caseiras.Por fim abri um presente bem pequeno, embrulhado num papel vermelho.

E sabe o que era?Uma caixinha comprida.E quando eu abri, tamanha foi minha surpresa que gritei.Um gritinho esbaforido saiu de meus lábios.Aqueles gritinhos de patty, sabe?

-Oh, por Merlin, Marlene!O que foi isso?Uma aranha?-Todo mundo sabe que eu só grito assim por causa de aranhas assassinas e comedoras de garotinhas inofensivas.

E eu não respondi nada!Fiquei paralisada, olhando pro _treco_ dentro da caixa.Lily aproximou-se, vagarosamente, temendo que fosse um artefato das trevas, mas sua feição de curiosidade mudou pra uma feição de não-to-entendendo-nada-alguém-me-explique.

E então eu peguei a rosa que estava dentro da caixa.Uma rosa vermelha.Eu já a tinha visto.Mas não me lembrava onde.E junto dela, estava um bilhete:

_Marlene,_

_Só quero que saiba que você é especial.E é por isso que eu te amo._

"_Rapaz-Desconhecido"._

E aí eu desatei a rir.E pensei que a Lily fosse berrar alguma coisa tipo: Ei, eu que sou a louca que começa a rir do nada!Mas ela só disse: que _cute..._

Eu mereço?Às vezes a Lily consegue ser tão infantil quanto o James.Sinceramente.

-E você?O que você ganhou?–Perguntei, tentando, desesperadamente, mudar de assunto.Foi então que a Lily me mostrou tudo que ela tinha ganhado.

Um livro meu, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (ela quer ser auror (como se eu não quisesse também)).Dinheiro dos pais dela.Um cartão do Sirius.Uma coleção de tinteiros igual à minha do Remus.Um _souvenir_ da França e da Itália, da Lice e da Emme, respectivamente.E, oh Merlin, um ursinho de pelúcio do James.Mas não era um ursinho nem nada assim.Era um cervinho.

-Como?Como ele pode saber que eu amo cervos?–Lily indagou, incrédula.

-Não faço a mínima idéia, mas quando você casar com ele pode perguntar isso, não?-Tentei, ao máximo, me manter séria, mas é praticamente impossível quando a Lily faz aquela cara você-não-sabe-com-quem-está-se-metendo-e-eu-vou-te-matar.Caí na gargalhada.Ela só me fuzilou com os olhos e não respondeu nada.

Na véspera de voltarmos à Hogwarts, eu tentei sondar Lily quanto à seus sentimentos.E também tentei convencê-la de que James realmente gosta dela, mas que disse que ela me ouviu?A única coisa que descobri foi o motivo de tantos não's que ele recebeu.Já é um bom começo, eu acho.

-Lil...Eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance pro James, sabe?Ele é realmente muito legal.E ele realmente gosta de você.-Comecei, de mansinho, mas como minha paciência é menor que zero, fui falando logo na lata.

-Não, Lene, ele não gosta de mim.

-É lógico que ele não gosta de você!-Eu gritei, e pensei que fosse ver uma daquelas caras de eu-sempre-soube-que-estava-certa da Lily, mas o que eu vi foi um quê de desapontamento nos olhos dela. –Ele não gosta de você.Ele te ama.

-Não, Lene, ele não me ama.-Ela falava como se explicasse algo pra uma criançinha de três anos de idade.-Ele não tem tal capacidade.Ele nunca amou nenhuma garota.Ele só me quer como um troféu, como mais uma na sua listinha.E eu não quero ser mais uma garota.Eu quero ser A garota.-Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos de Lily.Ela me abraçou, e então eu tive certeza de que ela o amava, mas que tinha medo.Medo e insegurança.Mas, afinal, quem não tem quando se trata deles?Dos marotos?

-Lil!...Por que você não me falou?Oh, Lily!Sou sua melhor amiga, caso você não se lembre!E sou amiga dele também...Lily Anne Evans!Pare de chorar, AGORA.Seus problemas são ínfimos comparados aos meus: você e o James se amam, vão namorar, casar, ter vários Jamesinhos e Lilyzinhas espalhados pela casa, seus filhos vão casar, vocês vão ter netos, e vão morrer casados e se amando, como num conto de fadas.Já eu...estou fadada a solteirice eterna.

-Ah, Lene, não brinque com isso.Ele pode até gostar de mim, mas como eu vou chegar do nada pra ele e falar "Eu te amo.Sempre amei.Desde aquele dia que você me livrou do Malfoy.E todas as brigas foram só pra disfarçar tudo o que eu sinto por você".Não tem como.Mas...quais são seus problemas?É o Black, não é?

E aí eu comece a chorar.Não disse que sou uma torneira-ambulante?E a Lily me abraçou.O que seria de mim sem a Lily?Quem teria que agüentar minhas crises existenciais?

-Não tem como esconder nada de você, não é mesmo?-Perguntei, entre risos.

-Definitivamente, não.Mas desde quando?Hein, Marlene McKinnon?

-No terceiro ano...E ano passado, quando comecei a namorar o Travors, eu ainda gostava dele.Mas eu não sabia; pensei que já havia passado.E agora eu estou confusa.

-Mas por que confusa?

-Por causa do Rapaz-Desconhecido!Ele mexeu comigo...De um jeito diferente.Os beijos dele eram diferentes dos do Sir... –Ela tinha que me interromper na melhor parte?

-Pera aí!Você e o Sirius já se beijaram?-A cor fugiu totalmente do rosto da Lily.

-Ah, uhum.Mas não se preocupe, é apenas um detalhe sem importância.

-Detalhe sem importância?Detalhe sem importância??DETALHE SEM IMPORTÂNCIA???

-Ok, ok…Teve um pouquinho de importância...Foi bem assim:

"_Eu estava andando pelo corredor do sétimo andar, perto da tapeçaria do Barnabás, o Amalucado, quando Sirius saiu sabe-se lá de onde._

_Quando ele me viu, veio andando em minha direção, com aquele olhar pervertido dele.Eu, que estava segurando alguns livros, fui chegando pra trás.Mas acabei batendo na parede.E ele estava muito, muito perto.Ele tirou os livros das minhas mãos,e jogou-os no chão.E aproximou-se.E então, colocando uma mão no meu rosto e outra na minha cintura, ele me beijou, aquele tarado.Eu, esperta, dei um chute você-sabe-onde.Ele gritou de dor e caiu no chão, ajoelhado.Eu peguei meus livros e saí correndo, mas não sem antes dar um tapão bonito na cara dele "._

-E depois disso ele ficou um bom tempo sem falar comigo, só me mandando olhares de como quem diz você me paga.E eu já paguei.Bem caro.

E a Lily começou a rir.E eu também.E nós rimos tanto,tanto, tanto e por tanto tempo, que teve uma hora que eu pedia pra parar de rir, mas era inevitável.Aquele riso da Lily consegue fazer qualquer um perder a pose séria e cair na gargalhada.Não que ela fosse esquisita nem nada, pelo contrário, era bonita.Mas seu jeito de menina e sua cara de riso, eram fogo...Assim como seus cabelos.

Finalmente, no dia seguinte, voltamos para Hogwarts.

**N/A:Oi gente!Talvez vocês não tenham reparado, mas eu já havia postado esse capítulo.Mas sem as respostas das reviews nem minhas notas.Por que?Porque realmente não deu tempo de colocar o capítulo no sábado.Eu teria que esperar até poder postar ele direitinho.Muitas, muitas, muitas desculpas!Mesmo!Mas, aí vão as respostas do capítulo 5:**

**_Kmillosk – Bem, se ele sabe, eu não posso dizer...huahaua...E o único jeito da Lene descobrir isso é perguntando pra ele.Será que ela vai perguntar?cara e mistério...Só lendo o capítulo 7!Bom, então, aqui está o capítulo!Bjos_**

_**Monique – Oi Monique!Tudo jóia, e com vc?Sou rápida?Nussa, thanks!Ah, Ozzy é muito fofo mesmo!Eu vi em algum filme...Pode sim, lógico!Eu ficaria até feliz!O Sirius ainda não apareceu muito bem na história, mas a partir do capítulo 7 ele aparece mais.E ele e a Lene vão brigar muito.Muito mesmo.Demorei com esse capítulo?Postei ele sábado, mas só agora pude responder às reviews.Bjos.PS: adorei!**_


	7. Quadribol

Quadribol

Ao voltar para Hogwarts, tive que aturar aquela _coisa_, que, por acaso, ou talvez por simples ironia do destino, tem nome e sobrenome: Sirius Black.

E, talvez por outra ironia do destino, passamos a nos ver muito mais do que normalmente. Ok, eu já vejo ele nas aulas, já que ambos (e a Lily, e o James) queremos ser aurors. Mas agora nosso contato é direto, sabe. Antes não nos falávamos tanto, até porque não podemos conversar na aula (regra que ele não respeita).

E agora eu tenho o incrível poder de mandar nele. Por quê? Porque eu sou a capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.E ele o (melhor) batedor. Ao menos posso vê-lo sofrer duas vezes por semana, quando treinamos, e em muitos dos treinos chove, graças à essa época do ano.

Na verdade, antes de receber o comunicado de que este ano eu seria a capitão do time, pensei que fosse ser o James. Fala sério, o cara é brilhante! Mas acho que as confusões de _pequenas_ proporções que ele causou durante esses anos em Hogwarts foram suficientes para fazer ele não ser escolhido.

E ser a capitã tem muitas vantagens. Afinal, posso usar o banheiro dos Monitores. _Ulalá_ , foi o que eu tive vontade de dizer quando usei um pela primeira vez. Porque, pera aí, não tem banheiras do tamanho de piscinas nos banheiros comuns do castelo. Nem aquele tantão de sabonetes, ou o que quer que sejam. Isso é um total e completa injustiça com os desordeiros que não têm tais privilégios. Não seria uma má idéia fazer um abaixo assinado...

Bom, voltando à volta à Hogwarts. Confuso? Liga não. Minha vida é toda confusa. Ok, chega de melodramaticismo, Marlene. Assim você até parece personagem de novela mexicana. _Arriba!_

O primeiro treino foi apenas alguns dias depois de regressarmos à escola. Aquela idiota da Belatriz, a prima do Sirius, levou a cambadinha dela pra assistir o treino. Eles gritaram uma porção de coisas desagradáveis, mas nós nem ligamos. Afinal, nada poderia nos desanimar. Não quando Lily, ouviu bem?, Lily Evans nos assistiu jogando.Milagre, pode até ser. Ou talvez aquilo que eu chamo de _Efeito Colateral Potter._ Só o nome já diz tudo. É o efeito causado pela influência constante de James Potter na vida de alguém. Tenta acordar, como a Lily, e já ir logo brigando e estapeando ele.E depois do café da manhã, no intervalo, antes do almoço, depois do almoço, antes do jantar, depois do jantar, antes de dormir, e até sonhando. Não é lindo o amor deles?

Bem, pelo menos vai ser, no dia que ela deixar de ser cabeça dura. Porque admitir que ela gosta dele, ela já fez. Pra mim. O que não adianta nada. Mas fazer o quê se eu tenho uma tão amiga cabeça-dura? Coisas da vida. E eu nada posso fazer para evitá-las, pois são como o vento que sopra, o passarinho que canta, os Marotos que recebem detenções, ou seja, inevitáveis.

Ou talvez nem tanto. Eu poderia ter evitado me apaixonar pelo Black. Na verdade, acho que já deveria ter passado a chama-lo de Sirius, ao menos em meus pensamentos, já que estou apaixonada por ele. Há três anos, diga-se de passagem.

Oh, Deus! Já estou falando bobagens, quando devia me concentrar em narrar meu mês (totalmente) tediante de janeiro.

Janeiro passou-se muito rápido. Muito mais rápido do que setembro, outubro, novembro e dezembro haviam feito.

Os professores passaram muito mais deveres. E eu desconfio que só por diversão. Para eles rirem da gente. Ficamos tão cheios de deveres (_nem um pouco_ difíceis, diga-se de passagem), que mal podíamos respirar. Éramos condenados a ficar horas e horas à fio, sentados na sala Comunal da Grifinória, ou então na Biblioteca, estudando, pesquisando, e escrevendo em rolos e mais rolos de pergaminho. Ô vidinha cruel!

Isso sem falar na Skeeter. Rita Skeeter, a jornalista. Não estuda mais em Hogwarts, formou-se há aproximadamente dois anos, ou pouco mais. Mas veio aqui, num dos dias de treino, em que saí toda enlameada, entrevistar Dumbledore sobre sua mais nova conquista: ele tornou-se chefe de alguma coisa aí da qual não me lembro o nome (Será Suprema Corte dos Bruxos?), e ela acabou, _sem querer_, escrevendo um artigo na qual menciona que o "time de Quadribol da Grifinória está com problemas técnicos e que seria aconselhável uma troca de capitã". Como ela ousa?

Ah, é. Quase me esqueci. Eu tomei uma decisão. Muito importante. Minha vida depende dela. Menos, Marlene, menos. De qualquer forma, eu decidi falar com Sirius sobre aquilo que ele disse no Salão Comunal, sabe, no dia depois do Baile. Sobre Príncipe Encantado ou o que quer que seja. E falei. Na segunda-feira da última semana de janeiro.

Logo que acabou o treino, todos do time (eu, Sirius, James, O'Connor, Murray, Clarkson e McCartney) fomo para o vestiário. Quando Sirius e James saíam, eu disse:

-Hm...Black? Posso ter uma palavrinha com você?

E aí ele deu _aquele_ sorriso dele, sabe? Por um instante pensei que ele fosse dizer: "Uma, duas, três...Quantas você quiser", mas ele só disse:

-Ok. Pode ir indo Pro...James.

E aí nós dois ficamos em silêncio. Completo e absoluto silêncio;. Ele cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para algum ponto atrás de mim; eu olhava para os meus pés, que no momento eram muito mais interessantes do que qualquer coisa. Foi então que eu percebi que todo o time tinha, _magicamente_, desaparecido. Ótimo, eu pensei, realmente ótimo. Por fim, decidi abrir minha boca e falar alguma coisa.

-Eu...hm...fiquei curiosa com o que você disse aquele dia na sala Comunal – Dãa. Isso foi totalmente ele saberia de que dia eu estava falando?

-Como eu vou saber de que dia você está falando? – Ele perguntou, com uma cara de riso.

-Ah, é. Ah, sabe, aquele dia, depois do Baile, que você _educadamente_ interrompeu minha conversa com a Lily, e talz.

-Ah, tá. Mas como eu vou saber do que é que você está falando que eu falei? – Aquilo estava começando a me irritar. Ele sabia muito bem do que eu estava falando que ele tinha falado.

-Sobre Príncipe Encantado, ou o que quer que seja essa joça! – Eu disse "começando a me irritar"? Eu já estava bem irritadinha.

-Ah! _AQUILO! _Você não acha que eu estava falando a verdade, acha? Não fazia a mínima idéia do que você e a Lily conversavam. Foi só pra te irritar mesmo. – Aí ele começou a rir, e eu meio que perguntei o por quê com os olhos, e ele respondeu:-É que você fica tão bonitinha irritada, que às vezes eu não resisto.

Se ele queria me ver irritada, conseguiu. Eu lançei um olhar eu-te-mato pra ele, e ele entendeu e saiu correndo vestiário afora. E eu corri atrás. Só que tava chuvendo. E eu peguei uma gripezinha básica de quem fica quase meia hora correndo na chuva.

* * *

**N/A: Atrasada, eu sei. Desculpem-me, por favor! Não pretendia atrasar!Mas foram tantos os problemas! Vocês nem imaginam a quantidade! Peço desculpas, novamente. Espero que este capítulo esteja bom, embora não seja um dos meus preferidos. E agora a resposta da única review (a fic tá tão ruim assim??):**

_**Monique - Ah, ok. Tudo de bom?Que bom que gostou.Bem, nesse capítulo o Sirius foi bem mencionado, e no próximo ele tem uma participação especial.Eh, mas dessa vez eu atrasei muito, né?Prometo que sábado o capítulo 8 vai estar aqui!!Sem falta.Horrível nada!Bjos**_

**Ok, tem capítulo novo sábado.Espero q tenham gostado desse!**

**Bjos**


	8. Guerra Declarada

**Guerra Declarada**

Aconteceu no ultimo dia de janeiro. Poucos dias depois do já mencionado treino.

Mas o que aconteceu? Aconteceu que o Papel da Desgraça apareceu no quadro de avisos da Grifinória.

E o que tinha escrito no Papel da Desgraça? Coisas desgraçadas, obviamente. Mais precisamente, a data do próximo passeio à Hogsmead. Dia 14 defevereiro. Dia dos namorados.

Vocês poderiam me perguntar: "Qual é o problema de um passeio à Hogsmead?", e se eu estivesse de mau humor (o que eu, de fato, estou), poderia lhe dar uma resposta extremamente malcriada. Mas, como eu sou boazinha, vou falar o porquê.

É o seguinte: eu tô encalhada. E se eu for sozinha, vou ser motivo de chacota. Ok, não vou ser motivo de chacota, mas _ele_ vai ficar pegando no meu pé. Isso sem contar que eu o veria com alguma _lambisgóia._

E com lambisgóia eu quero dizer mais uma de suas ficantes. Aquelas loirinhas _cute-cute,_ que não tem cérebro. Nada contra loiras, tenho até várias amigas loiras. Mas não ter cérebro? Eu pelo menos tenho cérebro.

Ok, voltando ao assunto... Eu estava pensando no assunto da Desgraça-Mor, quando algo se jogou ao meu lado no sofá. Levei um susto. E berrei. O indivíduo começou a rir. E a _coisa _que me tirou dos meus devaneios era, ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Sirius Black.

Então, no meu ataque de fúria, bati no Sirius. E ele parou de rir!Haha! 1x1!

-Eii, Lene, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou ele. Dãa, eu acho que isso é muito óbvio.

-Te beijando – Respondi, com meu melhor tom sarcástico.

-Até que não é uma má idéia... – Oh, ele e aquele sorriso pervertido dele!

-O que você quer? – Falei curto e grosso, é assim que temos que ser com os homens.

-Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo? – Perguntou, como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

-Não – Falei, no mesmo tom. Sirius me olhou com uma cara surpresa foram poucas as meninas que recusaram seus convites.

-Tem certeza? – Perguntou.

-Absoluta.

Sirius me olhou com uma cara de "você não sabe o que está perdendo" e saiu. Foi até uma mesinha, onde uma garota loira estudava. Sorriu, galante pra ela. Conversaram um pouco. Ele a convidou para o passeio. Ela aceitou. E logo eles estavam se beijando. Muito previsível, vindo da parte dele.

Dois dias depois, ele veio me procurar novamente.

-Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo?

-Não.

Ah-ha! Se ele acha que depois _daquilo_ vai ter alguma chance, está muito, muito enganado.

-Por que não? – Perguntou.

-Porque não – respondi.

-"Porque não" não é resposta.

-Ok. Porque não estou afim – aaaaaargh, como ele me irrita!

-Não está afim de quê? – Ele parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. Com a minha cara irritada.

-Não estou afim de ir. Muito menos com você.

-Ok – e saiu.

Viu? Sou ótima em dar foras! Dois foras, no mesmo garoto, em dois dias. Maravilha.

Três dias depois, advinhe quem estava lá, me convidando para ir a Hogsmead? Acertou se você disse Sirius Black.

-Não. Eu já disse que não. Entendeu ou vou ter que desenhar? – Ah, eu adoro dizer "entendeu ou vou ter que desenhar?"!

-Entendi. Mas, sabe... não são muitas garotas que recusam sair comigo – Que convencido! Se bem que a modéstia nunca foi o ponto forte dele.

-É... e até hoje eu me lembro do primeiro fora que você levou... – eu tinha certeza de que isso ia irritar ele. E irritou.

" _Foi no quarto ano. Lily e eu andávamos, despreocupadas, pelos corredores do terceiro andar, perto da sala dos troféus, quando Sirius surgiu, do nada._

_-Evans? – Perguntou, incerto._

_-Sim, Black? – Respondeu Lily, a contragosto._

_-Você... hm... quer ir a Hogsmead comigo?_

_-Hm... não._

_Sirius aproximou-se mais de Lily e tentou beijá-la. Ela, esperta, deu um tapa na cara dele._

_Mas o melhor de tudo foi que Snape e Malfoy estavam passando pelo corredor nessa hora. E nunca pararam de rir de Sirius por causa daquilo."_

-Não teve a mínima graça, Marlene – disse ele, bravo. E corado.

-Ah, teve sim! Você ficou coradinho! Foi _muito_ engraçado.

-Bom... tchau... mas não pense que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.

-Isso foi uma declaração de guerra? – Perguntei, risonha.

-Foi.

* * *

**N/A: Oii! Capítulo super pequeno, né? Mas eu não podia mudar o foco, porque a fic já está na reta final. Sim, eu sei que disse lá no meu profile que a fic está em HIATUS, mas como esse era o último capítulo que eu tinha escrito, e como eu não sei quando a fic saí do HIATUS, então decidi postar logo para vocês não terem que esperar muito. Sorry, mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil atualizar toda semana. Posso até _tentar_ atualizar de quinze em quinze dias, mas não é garantia, ok? Respondendo as reviews:**

**_Monique - Olá! Ah, mas mesmo assim eu me sinto culpada por atrasar! Jura que não tá ruim? Obrigada, me esforço para que vocês gostem. Obrigada, novamente. Ahhhhh, não é só você que se derrete com esses sorrisos do Sirius (já disse que ele é meu maroto favorito???), eu também... Sim, nos "vemos" nas próximas atualizações. Bjos._**

**_Kmillosk - Oh, me too!! Urtun?Hã o.O? Maravilhoso?Nussa, thanks!!!Bjs e até a próxima!!_**

**Bem, é isso aí, gente. Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível (vou tentar em 15 dias, mais ou menos)...**

**Beijos, J.Hillstone**


End file.
